


Take Me In My Fishnets

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fishnets, M/M, crisscolfer, crisscolfer sex, fishnet tights, hedwig - Freeform, tights fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Darren,’ Chris starts. ‘Are you trying to tell me- and I’m only making an educated guess here, judging from the way you’ve brought home your sweaty, dirty fishnet tights- that you have a…fetish for them?’<br/>--<br/>After 'accidentally' brnging home his fishnet tights, Darren has an idea for what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me In My Fishnets

‘What’s this?’ Chris asks Darren, taking his hand out of Darren’s work bag from where he’s looking for a pen and holding on to a pair of black fishnet tights, still slightly damp with sweat from when they were worn just an hour previously.  
‘Huh?’ Darren replies, looking at what Chris is holding. ‘Oh, erm. Well, they are- they were part of my Hedwig costume. They got a hole in, so they were just gonna be chucked out anyway.’  
‘And you brought them back to the apartment because?’ Chris asks, trying not to smile, his eyes glinting mischievously. He can guess why. There have been many changes since Darren and Chris started renting out an apartment in New York for Darren’s show, but the most interesting one has been whenever Chris starts asking Darren about his costume. Darren gets obviously flustered, blushing, stuttering, and more often than not, dragging Chris to bed. Something about that costume turns Darren on, and it looks like Chris has found the answer.  
‘Well, I thought…I-‘ Darren stumbles over the words, looking frantically up at the ceiling then down at the floor, feigning interest in Cooper who ran between them, Brian play- chasing him. Finally, he blurts it out.   
‘Ithoughtyoumightlikemeinthem.’  
‘Sorry, what?’  
‘Tights!’ Darren grins, not sure why he’s just said ‘tights’ and no further explanation. ‘We all love tights, right!’  
‘I’m not sure,’ Chris goes on, trying to keep a straight face. ‘Do you like your tights?’  
‘Yes?’  
Inside his shoes, Darren’s toes are curl with how awkward this is becoming. He never feels awkward around Chris, never. But now there’s a tense atmosphere between them, a steady rise in the tension which makes Darren’s stomach squirm with uneasiness.  
‘Darren,’ Chris starts. ‘Are you trying to tell me- and I’m only making an educated guess here, judging from the way you’ve brought home your sweaty, dirty fishnet tights- that you have a…fetish for them?’  
‘Yes.’  
Darren says it quick, you can hardly hear him. But now it’s out, the mood changes. Chris’ breathing seems to get louder, Brian and Coop know to go out into the garden. Their bedroom calls for sex.  
‘That you get… turned on by them?’ Chris grins, teasing Darren. He stands behind him, wraps his arms round Darren’s waist. Darren’s height is perfect for this, Chris can nuzzle his head into Darren’s shoulder, nibbling lightly on his ear, the place which causes Darren to squirm.  
‘Maybe.’  
‘Say it,’ Chris whispers, voice tickling Darren’s ear. ‘Say how much you love them.’  
‘I love them,’ Darren moans, arching his neck back as Chris starts kissing him there, light pecks which turn into dark, bruised hickeys. ‘I love wearing fishnets, I love the way they cling to me. They turn me on so much, having them pressed against my dick, the way they stretch over me when I get hard. I want- I want to be fucked in them, want you to fuck me in them.’  
He stops, flushed red half from the relief of finally saying what was on his mind, and half from being so flustered from having a very turned on Chris behind him. As he finishes, Chris pulls his lips off Darren’s skin and smiles.  
‘Well, D. You only had to say.’  
And with that Chris lifts him up, biceps bulging as he carries Darren into their bedroom, taking care to pick up the tights as he goes.

In the bedroom, Chris lays Daren on the bed, noticing with a jolt in his stomach the obvious tenting in Darren’s sweatpants. He’s hard himself, Chris’ own boner making walking uncomfortable and frustrating, but still he walks round to the foot of the bed, hands grabbing Darren’s ankles.   
‘I’m gonna put them on you, okay?’  
Darren moans in response, hips bucking up in the air, only able to control himself enough for Chris to slide his pants down, then his boxers and socks. Picking up the fishnets, Chris realises this might be harder than he thought. Sure, he’s put tights on occasionally for Glee – and had once been drunk enough to allow Lea and Jenna to make him ‘a pretty girl’- but that was it. Putting them on another person would be a challenge.  
With some difficulty, he gets them past Darren’s feet and up to his ankles. Put it’s painstakingly slow and Chris is grateful when Darren sits up and pulls them up himself, already shirtless. Darren settles for having his cock hard against his stomach, the tights trapping it to his skin. The material slides against the head of his member, causing shivers to run down Darren’s spine when he moves. He hopes Chris isn’t expecting too much- cause Darren’s not going to last.  
Taking off his own clothes, Chris gets on the bed and moves Darren on to his hands and knees, admiring how fucking hot Darren’s ass looks like this, his usually plump buttocks now covered in thin black fishnets, covering up the perfect hole Chris knows only too well. Deciding it’s the best option, Chris deftly breaks a hole over Darren’s crack, big enough for Chris to slide his own cock through to meet Darren’s.  
‘How much lube?’ Chris asks, now pumping a fist over his member, tracing the pad of his thumb over his already oozing slit.   
‘The usual,’ Darren can only grunt in reply. ‘Hurry up. I need this so bad.’  
Chris rubs a hand soothingly over Darren’s left buttock, covering his own cock with a small amount of lube. They like it like this- slippery enough not to be painful, but just the right amount of rough for it to sting at first. Darren likes that, the first stings of sex. Reminds him of how fucking big Chris is, how much he gets.  
Chris slaps Darren’s butt before sliding into him, it’s one of their own little jokes which they do every time. It happened the first time they had sex, Chris giving him one playful slap before going in. Apparently Darren’s ass is too good to resist that.  
Darren looks so beautiful like this. Dark curls on his head, stuck together in a light coat of sweat from where Darren still hasn’t showered since returning home. His skin is tan, goldening with the summer sun, and contrasting gorgeously against Chris’ lips. And then there’s Darren’s abs, looking more toned than ever, leading down to a thin trail of hair which disappears under the waistband of the fishnets before blossoming into short, trimmed pubic hair, visibly neatened up for Darren’s work. Darren’s cock is flushed red, twitching under the tights each time Chris’ hands rub against Darren’s thighs, begging for more. Moving his eyes away from Darren’s’ erection and onto the gaping hole he’s made in his tights, Chris begins to push himself into Darren’s asshole, stomach dropping in excitement as his pink head slips in.  
‘Fuck,’ they say, in unison. It leads to them laughing, immature giggles causing Chris to slip out, for them to have to start again.  
‘Stop laughing!’ Chris snorts, giving Darren a playful poke. ‘Come on, D, I want to get in.’  
Darren obliges, squinting his eyes shut as Chris pushes in for a second time, his time not stopping until he’s all the way in, Darren’s muscles pushing against the hard cock which is buried inside of him. They pause for a moment, Darren adjusting himself to the sudden heavy, full feeling before Darren gives the obligatory push back, beckoning Chris to start thrusting into him.  
‘Yeah?’ Chris smiles, starting to rock his hips forward and back, one hand on Darren’s hips, the other rubbing up and down Darren’s cock. ‘You like that?’  
There’s a strange sort of strangled coughing sound which falls out of Darren’s mouth, the man unable to produce a coherent word. Chris knows it all too well though, and starts speeding up.  
The room’s silent, save for the slaps of Chris skin against Darren’s, the rough feel of the tights only tuning them both on even more. Darren’s eyes, usually clamped shut, are open for once, the visual of his legs clad in the fishnets causing his breathing to grow alarmingly fast, his panting causing his chest to rise up and down.   
‘Oh-oh fuck,’ Darren finally shouts as Chris changes the angle of his hips.  
‘Prostate?’  
‘Uh huh,’ Darren nods, hands clenching the duvet underneath them. Chris has found the spot impressively early, now slamming into it before stopping now and again, taking care to be frustratingly slow about dragging the tip of his cock past it before thrusting into it again.  
Eventually, it’s too much for Darren. Eyebrows furrowed, he feels the all too familiar jolt in his stomach, balls pushing against the tights as they swell.  
‘Chris,’ he moans, trying to form a sentence whilst breathing. ‘I’m gonna come.’  
‘Already?’ Chris asks through kisses on Darren’s back. He could go for more, but he knew Darren was never gonna make this one last.  
‘Yeah- fuck.’  
Chris plays with Darren’s oncoming orgasm, sitting up on his knees so as to thrust harder into Darren, speed quickening up so fast the bed moves underneath them, no doubt scuffing up the floorboard.  
It’s as the first drop of sweat slides down his back which Darren comes, spilling out messily into the tights, white streaks of come falling out the holes and onto the duvet. His orgasm seems to last forever, clouding his brain as he whispers fuck fuck god yes , Chris continuing to fuck him until Darren collapses forward. Pulling out, Chris straddles Darren, jerking himself off before climaxing in his own fist, shooting his load in between the crack of his fingers, dripping onto Darren’s neck and chin.  
Finally, it’s over, Chris joining Darren in lying on the bed, drawing the duvet over them.  
‘I love you,’ Darren smiles, tongue lazily invading Chris mouth, given a warm welcome by Chris’s own.  
Chris gives a noise of agreement before pulling away.  
‘We should shower.’  
‘Later. Five more minutes.’  
They lay there for three before being interrupted by a hungry, grumpy Brian, inevitably causing Chris to feed him as Darren strips off the fishnets and goes to the shower.  
The fishnets never quite make it to the bin. Chris ‘accidentally’ washes them and somehow, as if by magic, Darren ends up in them again.


End file.
